Everything Burns
by YFWE
Summary: A detailing of Rose's life after 'The Hunted' when she is sent to a Huntsclan retreatbase in Canada. Rated for language and sexual themes.


Everything Burns

Silence now the sound.

Of course, this silence had not been quite as plentiful as it had been simply a few moments prior.

Rose took this silence with great appreciation, for in this place, silence was scarce and thus was something to be desired.

It was night, though. Of COURSE! THAT was the culprit for the silence.

You see, those days, it was things such as this that would make a tenant of the home a bit excited.

The home... it was rather difficult to give the building this name. See, it was four stories high, and inside lived close to forty people.

For the most part, it was any combination of these forty people that created the common noise. This included either good-natured jabbing, simple conversation, and even arguing. (The latter seemed to be the most common)

It was a wonder that the tenants did not injure themselves in these arguments. After all, they WERE all of the Huntsclan.

Rose sighed wearily. Why did she have to leave New York? She and her uncle had been doing just fine there... they were catching more and more magical creatures than they ever had, and plus, Rose liked it there. She had made so many good friends there!

But something had interfered with all this.

Why did Jake have to be the American Dragon?

This would never had happened if it weren't for him. If Jake hadn't been the dragon, she would've slain it, and she would've continued to live out her happy life in New York.

But no... she didn't slay the American Dragon. In fact, she set him free.

And now, her uncle had decided that she 'needed more training.' She needed some time to realize 'who her true friends are.'

Some time it had been so far.

Canada was fucking awful. It was cold, for one. It also had barely any civilization. Made sense as to why the Huntsclan chose the place as their North American base, though. Little or no outside interaction or interference.

It almost could remind a person of a reality show of sorts. There's forty different people living in one house. How shall they survive? Can they salvage their sanity?

The Huntsclan members were somehow doing this, but not without conflict.

In fact, as the dark silence enveloped the narrow corridors of the mansion-like home, Rose noted that this time was the only time when it was quiet. Moreover, the only time when a person could think.

And think she did on these nights.

Rose slipped silently down the now-empty hallways to her room. It was likely that everyone else was in their rooms at this point- except for the Grand Council, who met in the headquarters every night to discuss the day's progress.

Still, Rose knew that it would not be in her best interest to wake anyone. Thus she wnent up to her room hastily, yet as quiet as could be.

Soon, she reached her room. Or... it was KIND of her room. She had to share it with a Huntsgirl named Kaley, who was from the Huntsclan regiment in Missouri. She was seventeen, to Rose's fifteen, and they seemed to have a like-dislike friendship. There were days (usually easy training days) in which Kaley could be one of Rose's best friends. Then, when the day had been particularly trying, it was best that Rose mind her own business and, better yet, not talk. Everything just seemed to go better that way.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she noticed that not a sound was coming from the interior of the room. It had not been a hard workout that day, so if Kaley was asleep, as it appeared to be so, Rose would be surprised.

She opened the door slowly. A tiny ray of light streamed through the crack of the door, the beam widening as Rose opened the door more and more.

Light... goddamn, every light in the room was on! True, it was ten at night, but if Kaley was asleep, how could she possibly sleep with this much light?

She stepped inside.

Rose walked toward the left side of the room, as that was where her bed was. But just as she did so, out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures on the bed opposite her. Kaley's bed.

Rose gazed over in that direction and saw Kaley... and Matt, an eighteen year-old Huntsboy of Florida. They were huddled up really close together. Kaley already had her shirt off.

"Jesus, get a room, will you two?" Rose sighed in disgust as she made her way over to her dresser.

"This is MY room too, Rose," Kaley said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Shouldn't you be asleep already?" Rose shot back. "Here's your pants, loverboy," she said, throwing Matt's jeans across the room to him.

Matt opened his mouth as if to say something as he caught them, but decided that it was best he keep quiet.

"You know what, Rose?" Kaley stood up suddenly. "Maybe YOU'RE just jealous that I got to him first!"

"Jealous?" Rose said with a slight chuckle. "Jealous of what? He's GOT to be, WITHOUT a doubt, the most unattractive guy here! I mean, what is he, eighteen? Gross!"

THIS seemed to really hit a nerve with Matt, for he stood up quickly and yelled, "You know what!..."

But he stopped there. Still, he seemed to stare Rose down for a few moments, before leaving the room hastily.

"Um... call me later, baby!" Kaley called after him, prior to turning to Rose and saying "Well, I hope you're happy! Goddamn you!" She lunged at Rose

Rose easily dodged the airborne Kaley. "Fuck off, you little slut. I'm going to bed."

And she did. Quite easy, actually, considering that Kaley said not another word after that incident. In fact, for the first night in many nights, she did not dream of that fateful night when she came so close to slaying the American Dragon, before discovering that it was Jake... it had been Jake... all along. No, tonight was a night in which Rose felt like she had just lifted a forty-five pound weight off her chest. And it felt good...

It is unfortunate, I suppose, that this ended up being the final 'relieving' moment she would ever experience in the home. It all went downhill from there. And it all started the next morning.

Rose woke at around nine that morning. She didn't have training until noon that day- no one did. Good thing, too. Meant the training would be easy.

Kaley had already left that morning; probably down to breakfast. Yawning, Rose stretched out, and piled on her clothes. And with that, she was on her way out the door.

But she got out of the room and froze.

There was Matt, standing in the doorway, blocking her exit.

"What do YOU want?" asked Rose.

Matt gave no verbal answer. Instead, he did something that Rose was definitely not expecting. He shoved her back inside.

Rose landed with a thud on the floor. "Ow, what the hell was that..." She paused. Matt had followed her inside.

He closed the door. "You remember what you said to me yesterday, right?"

Rose nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Well, now it's time I got a little payback."

"NO!" screamed Rose.

"Oh, don't worry," Matt said with an evil grin, "this is gonna be fun..."

The door locked.

END CHAPTER

Whoo, that was interesting. Fun to write, though. So, like, omigosh, what's gonna happen? Find out when I end my procrastinating ways and update!

YFWE


End file.
